Dime to Retire
Dime to Retire is a 1955 Looney Tunes short directed by Robert McKimson. Title The cartoon's title is a pun on "time to retire." Plot Porky Pig is driving into town, he is tired and is looking for a place to spend the night. He finds one with a 10-cent fee. It turns out however that this hotel is run by a greedy Daffy Duck, who annoys Porky to a certain degree, with a large barrel of animals from the zoo (from a mouse to a cat, a boxer dog, a lion, an elephant, and finally back to a mouse, hence causing the loop to repeat) all just to make money (with each animal sent into the room getting even pricier). But in the end, Porky has had it and decided to leave the hotel without bothering to pay for the room due to the lousy service. Porky has the last laugh by blowing up Daffy's hotel after Daffy took Porky's baggage filled with explosive powder since Porky refused to pay for his room. The picture ends with Daffy running out of the now-ruined hotel and running away shouting in pain as his tail feathers are on fire. Availability * (1988) VHS - Daffy Duck's Madcap Mania * (2010) DVD - Looney Tunes Super Stars' Daffy Duck: Frustrated Fowl (cropped to widescreen) Trivia * This is one of the few cartoons where Porky Pig wears pants. * Although Porky no longer has any solo cartoons and is less popular than Daffy Duck at the time, this is the first cartoon since "Porky Pig's Feat" (1943) to bill Porky's name above Daffy's name in the titles. * Director Robert McKimson animated most of the cartoon himself (although Keith Darling animated certain scenes of the film at points). McKimson also did most of the animation work for two other cartoons: "The Hole Idea" and "Too Hop To Handle" (with the former cartoon entirely animated by McKimson himself without any involvement by Darling). * Although the hotel room has a 10 cent fee, here are the additional costs Porky had to pay to exterminate the pests in the hotel room: :*$5 for a cat to exterminate the mouse :*$10 for a pedigree boxer dog to exterminate the cat :*$26 for a lion to exterminate the pedigree boxer dog :*$72 for an elephant to exterminate the lion :*$666 for a mouse to exterminate the elephant :*Total extra costs: $779 :*Total cost including room fee: $779.10 * In real life, lions are known to prey on wild pigs, so it actually makes sense for the lion to attempt to devour Porky (even though Porky is a human-like anthropomorphic domestic pig). Censorship When this cartoon aired on The Bugs Bunny and Tweety Show on ABC, the ending was cut short to remove the final scene of Daffy running out of the hotel yelping in pain with his rear-end on fire, there was an abrupt Iris Out after Daffy hung up the "Closed For Repairs" sign. Gallery Dimetore.jpg|Title Card (Before Remastering) Dimetore.png|Title Card (Remastered Fullscreen) Category:1955 Category:Cartoons directed by Robert McKimson Category:Porky Pig Cartoons Category:Daffy Duck Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Cartoons animated by Keith Darling Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with layouts by Robert Givens Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Richard H. Thomas Category:Cartoons with music by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer Category:Blue Ribbon reissues Category:Re-released cartoons whose original titles are known to exist